Einar Faris
Einar Faris - Former Minister for Magic Former Freelance Auror (This Character Belongs to Jiskran) Now generally to be found in Einar Faris' Office Looking for the mainstream Einar, in office, has realised how much he missed of wizarding and Muggle life as a result of his youthful rashness, and has recently had the MoM do him a precis of the last 30-plus years, with indifferent results. Some things, however, have made an impact. History History "This is a time of war. For this, hopefully brief, period, the country needs someone unafraid of unpopular decisions, and willing to get their hands dirty. I doubt many of you will ever like me, but I hope you may have the sense to trust me." The great-great-grandson of Minister for Magic Faris Spavin, whose own grandson changed the family name out of shame at his misdeeds in office, he is related on his maternal side to the Prewett and Bones bloodlines directly, and through them to the mass of Wizarding lineages. Einar was a late surprise, born when his mother was forty-three, and thirteen years after the loss of Duncan, the firstborn of the family, to a form of magically-enhanced dengue fever whilst on holiday in India. Duncan had “intercepted”, accidentally, fruit intended to poison a local politician, sent by a wizard who worked as a paid assassin in the Muggle world. Understandably devastated by her loss, Sylvia Faris made the decision to have no more children, a conclusion with which Albert, her husband, concurred, and it was only due to an unexpected hormonal surge that, in 1962, Einar emerged into the world at all. His name comes from his mother's mental preparation for his untimely death, being derived from the leaders among the fallen in Valhalla. Einar, despite all these gaps in his support network, and the loss of both parents to a depressed murder-suicide committed by his father when he was only seven, was a phenomenally gifted student and Head Boy of Hogwarts in 1978-9, succeeding James Potter in this role. His particular area of brilliance was Transfiguration, with a natural flair and insouciance which caused his instructor, Minerva McGonagall, to enter into his record that he “is the brightest, laziest and luckiest individual it has ever been my misfortune to teach.” Upon leaving Hogwarts, he applied to the Ministry for training as an Auror, but was rejected on the recommendation of Alastor Moody, who deemed him too driven to be safe to colleagues at this dark time, the height of the first Wizarding War. It was further instructed by Moody that he be sent a deferred placement offer for two years hence, in the hope that he might have calmed some in the interim, his potential being beyond question. Sadly, the owl carrying the codicil was lost in the air ducts at the Ministry, and only the bald rejection was sent. Einar took this first reversal in his high-flying career trajectory excessively to heart, and determined to prove himself to Moody above all and the Ministry in general, by waging a one-man war against the Dark forces in Eastern and Southern Europe. He developed a variant of Polyjuice Potion which provided him with the controlled properties of a Metamorphmagus for a maximum 5 hour period out of every 48 hours, and used this to infilterate numerous Dark cells across the continent, often leaving a considerable body count in his wake. Due to a misunderstanding in one such conflict (Einar described himself as “The Mist” to an enemy), he became known as Themis, a shadowy bringer of unrelenting justice. As well as Dark wizards (and his own accounts for the period put his total kills of such at 63), he confronted and slew werewolves, vampires, Giants and hags, among other natural allies of the Dark, with relish, and so the reputation of this nemesis of evil took on “Bogeyman” proportions among the followers of Voldemort and their counterparts in various European realms. However, with Voldemort's fall, the tolerance of authorities for such bloody deeds also experienced a sharp decline, and Einar found himself hunted by various wizarding bodies from across the continent, to be brought to justice himself. For some three years he managed to evade highly-skilled Auror groups, but exhausted by a brush in 1984 with an Andorran squad, with termination authority, he failed to place the protective charms correctly upon his camp for the night, and so a lone individual stumbled across him, sleeping. Recognising, from the various wanted posters issued by European ministries, this fugitive, his discoverer saw, and made the most of, a platinum opportunity. Gilderoy Lockhart employed his own great skill with memory modification spells to drain Einar of his feats, and cause him to seek out and surrender to the pursuing Andorran authorities, thus consigning himself to a lifetime in Azkaban. Once he knew that Einar was safely locked up, and that all concerned had bought the story of his repentance and need to atone, Lockhart began to leak and publish certain of his exploits against non-humans as his own heroic tales, thereby obtaining an utterly undeserved reputation as a monster hunter and the like. Einar, in Azkaban, degenerated due to the unrelenting presence of the Dementors, and became lost in the maze of his own mind. This, ironically, may have been what saved him, since during the subsequent Death Eater breakouts of the 1990s he was unrecognisable to those who had lost friends or even family to him, and struck Bellatrix Lestrange as too much like a mercy killing for her to want to do more than torture him. And indeed, it was that Cruciatus curse which began the agonisingly slow process which, sixteen years later, would lead to the complete restoration of his memory and prolific skills, when on a Salisbury street, and as a homeless Muggle wretch, he would find a recruitment poster for the WHPS, and see Lowell Ormond's face, a bloodline he knew well. When his fractured memories were, in 2003, pieced back together with those retrieved from Lockhart, his actions were shown all to have fallen within the statutes of the countries in which they occurred at the time they happened - and as such although he had killed, he had not committed murder, and did not ever belong in Azkaban. A full and unconditional pardon, signed by the British Minister and endorsed by the Andorran, was procured, but remaining influential enemies saw to it that his case file was rapidly lost again. His street survival skills, and Muggle awareness, make him opposed to everything the WHPS stand for, and his own history drives him to decapitate it. His hatred of Lowell Ormond is a visceral thing, but his impetuosity in engaging every "bad guy" who crosses his path means that he may not live long enough to complete the task he's set himself in that direction. Spell List Personality Einar gets calmer and more controlled in proportion squared to the rising tension of his situation, becoming positively gelid as others scream and rant. Pushed into a corner, however, the berserker comes bursting out, as the Romanian Ministry records of his Black Sea Blasters encounter shows, listing eight debilitating Stuns in a fifteen-second period. He doesn't have much experience with the word "friend", having been distantly admired at school, and then isolated by choice and action. He would only use it about Charles Linch, and then struggle greatly to define it. He and Charles were extremely close at Hogwarts, and there is still a bond he feels with no one else, but Charles stayed among the generality of wizardkind, and with the Ministry, whilst Azkaban remoulded the essence of Einar. Einar now considers the average Muggle more compassionate and "decent" than the average wandwielder, a near unique perspective among powerful practitioners, and will take advice as readily from a Muggle as a magic user, although that is not necessarily saying much. He doesn't truly comprehend family as others do, but his commitment to defying the Dark is absolute, and his own life a mere token in the struggle. Combat Einar loses all sense of humour in life or death situations, and that explains his survival to date. He is, from long practice, ambidextrous with all small bladed and bludgeoning weapons, and carries a number of these concealed about his person in every conceivable situation. He responds badly to people he feels endanger him whilst officially on his side - what they do to themselves is their own business. Of his twenty-nine werewolf kills, eighteen were with a silver dagger, and fourteen of those with the crucifix handle blade he keeps in his left boot, the latest being Aldric Stroemberg. His Giant kills likewise (four out of six) were with a blade, in this case, an insertion into the cerebellum generally from beside the C2-3 vertebrae. His hag technique was to stalk and blindside the prey with "Silencio", then bind or terminate as appropriate. Vampires, as would be expected, have required the most innovation, and he has no set technique, although, boosted by his new wand's commitment to fighting the Dark, it is possible his "Lumos Solem" could now affect even a daylighter. Wand His utterly unique wand had been a gift from the Indian Ministry of Magic to his great-great grandfather, but never previously saw use, as it failed to respond to any of the family members who touched it. Indeed, it only reacted to Einar when he was randomly pulling items out of a trunk of heirlooms after his memory returned fully. The bizarre blend of woods calls for a subtle, yet fiery warrior of great magical prowess, and the core enhances the wielder's conviction and commitment to the battle against the Dark. The core was in point of fact given by a Re'em, who broke off the tip of her horn voluntarily in a crevice, which is why Einar often refers to the wand as 'she', a vestigial essence of the donor remaining in the core. All in all, the wand will respond very, potentially fatally, badly to anyone else's attempts to handle it. On Einar's death, the wand was bequeathed to Jade Knight, to aid her in her struggles with the Dark, and probably kill her itself if she ever fully turned. He very recently acquired an alternate wand, Mahogany and Manticore spike, 10 inches, which he will employ in preference to the "basic" in certain life-or-death and duelling situations. Since becoming Minister Einar was himself rather shocked that he won, as Azkaban had taught him to expect the very worst of his fellow wizards. He is unafraid of making unpopular decisions, but works hard to hide his desire for the support of Professor Kinsel, who, along with Charles Lynch, is one of the very few wand wielders whose opinions he generically respects. He's finding the job is far more about requisite compromise than he ever imagined, as he is, perhaps surprisingly for one who has killed without compunction, loath to send others to Azkaban, unless they are as irredeemable as, say, Abbadon Saber. He attempts to delegate as far as he realistically can, and relies on his Department Heads far more than he ever has any other group in his life. He continues to have reservations about the Ministry's relations with the Order of the Phoenix, and genuinely plans to execute, himself, the traitors whose perfidy led to deaths within the Ministry and Hogwarts. He misses being at the business end of things, and chafes at the restrictions of collective government. Despite his own stubborn streaking, he expected other people to be more - reasonable. He fell at the hands of a stray werewolf during the conflict in the Coliseum, and is one of the names on the tribute to the fallen of the Duxterran War. Perhaps, this whirlwind of a man has finally found peace. His pad Missions Proclamations *Ministerial Decree Number Thirty-Eight (Outlawing of WHPS) *Allies Declaration Number One (It should be noted Einar would have been shocked to learn he left a legacy) |- | Other |- | |} Category:Harry Potter Category:Main characters